


All I Am and All I Know

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The last place Seth wants to go is home. He's done everything in his power to avoid taking his long-time boyfriend, Drew to meet his family, preferring to keep them far apart from each other. As far as Seth's concerned, he's the normal one.Then, Seth's cousin gets married, forcing Seth to take Drew with him.Surviving this family affair might be the most trying thing they've done yet.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by[this post](https://sixdegreesofsamson.tumblr.com/post/174368882644/i-kind-of-want-there-to-be-a-fic-involving-elias), specifically:   
> "I could also imagine an AU where Seth is Kane’s son and Elias is the lookalike cousin he just can’t get along with." 
> 
> Per Journey to Darkness, Taker and Kane's kayfabe names are 'Mark and Glen Callaway'. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

"You're sure you want to do this?" Seth gave Drew a wary stare. "We can call my dad and tell him we broke down and the shop will take a few days to get another part." 

Seth had never wanted Drew to meet his family. This guy was amazing. He was normal. In comparison, Seth's family was dysfunctional and weird. He didn't mean just a little weird either. 

The Callaway family was Addams Family mixed with a little bit of Bewitched weird. 

Seth's dad was a retired mortician turned small town mayor. His uncle still ran the town's only mortuary and funeral home as its sole funeral director. His cousin owned a vintage guitar shop, supported by a thriving online business where he rented his collection to production companies. The same cousin also provided acoustic music to funeral services for a reasonable fee.

"Seth, it can't be that bad," Drew said, his gaze fixed on the road as he drove. "Besides, you can't run from your family." 

Seth fell silent as he drummed his fingers against the door panel. Chewing on his lower lip, he carefully contemplated his response. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight now. Talk about the worst timing ever. 

"Want to bet?" 

Seth scowled, pressing his forehead to the window glass. The telephone poles passed too fast to count, but it was still something to stare at. 

Seth was the 'normal' one in his family. He stayed out of the family business- The only one who managed that in five generations according to his dad. Instead, he'd opted for a BBA and MBA from Emory. He could have used his degrees to improve their business but he hadn't wanted that. Choosing to stay in Atlanta, he now worked as head of the accounting department for a luxury magazine. 

"Seth, don't give me that look." Drew reached over, twining his fingers with Seth's free hand. "We've been together for two years. I, of all people, am qualified to say that you are not normal." He cleared his throat, squeezing Seth's fingers for a beat. "I love you. Nothing will change that." 

They'd met at a bachelor auction, benefiting homeless pets. A desperate old woman had kept driving the price up, eager to win a night with the attractive man from Scotland. Seth, feeling sorry for the man, topped the bid to save him from Norma. 

They were still happily together two years later. 

"So, no having a fake emergency so I can ravish you in a cheap roadside motel?" Seth picked up their twined hands, and pressed a kiss to the top of Drew's hand. 

"Tempting, Dear Heart, but I don't think your cousin would appreciate us missing his wedding." Drew laughed, sounding musical. The sound always managed to make Seth's stomach flutter with butterflies. "It's only 3 days. It won't be bad." 

Seth wanted to believe him, but he also knew how his family could get. They had a history of everything going wrong in the oddest possible way at the worst possible moment. 

"This trip- we go to your cousin's wedding. Next trip- how about Hawaii?" Drew murmured. "Balance out the necessary with some fun?" 

"You've convinced me." Seth chuckled. "Just remember I warned you." 

Five hours, two weird gas stations and one obnoxious debate about the purpose of corn nuts later, they arrived at the small house. 

"Dad's moved in with Uncle Mark for the time being." Seth hadn't said anything, afraid it would scare Drew off. "Just to help with the wedding. They swear they have plenty of room." 

"It's a funeral home." Drew blinked, as he read the sign on the front of the house. "You didn't mention that." He shook his head, as he reached back, massaging his neck. "It's fine. We can always get a hotel room if it's too much.Three days, Seth- think we can manage that."

"Come on." Seth wrenched the car door open. "Let's get this over with." 

Seth knew he was being dramatic but he didn't care. He lived in fear of his family scaring this guy off. As of that moment, nothing would change that. 

He also didn't entirely get along with his family.

"Door's open!" Glen Callaway called.

"This is cute," Drew whispered, his lips grazing Seth's ear. "Maybe we should consider moving to Decatur- Sheamus says there are quite a few houses on their block." 

"I like our loft- thank you very much." Seth shook his head. "Decatur's nice but...no." 

The thought of buying a house with Drew didn't seem like a bad idea, but it also felt too intimate. If something went wrong, it would be that much harder to get out. 

"How was the drive?" 

"Dad!" Seth exclaimed, pulling Glen into a tight hug. "You've lost weight- you look great!" 

"Thank Bayley- she runs my life and keeps me healthy." Glen gave Seth another hug. "And who is this?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew formally meets Seth’s dad and they’re introduced to their accommodations.

“What?” Seth glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Drew lingering in the doorway. “Drew? My plus one? I told you he was coming.” He planted his hand on his hip, noticing his father’s curious look.

“I know who he is!” Glen shook his head, as if to ask _where did I go wrong?_. “Still- wouldn’t hurt you to introduce him. I raised you better than that.” He reached out, gesturing for Drew to come closer. “Sorry my son is so rude. Come on in!”

Seth heaved an exasperated sigh as he met Drew’s amused stare. Of course his boyfriend would love watching him be tortured by his father. “Dad, meet my boyfriend, Drew. Drew, this is my dad- he goes by Kane.”

“Kane?” Drew glanced towards Seth, giving him a look that clearly asked what kind of name that was.

“Real name’s Glen but only my constituents and my dead mother call me that.” Kane threw his head back, laughing loudly. “Nickname from my college football days. Guess it kind of stuck. Call me Dad if you want! I’m thrilled to meet you!”

“The pleasure is mine.” Drew extended his hand, allowing Kane to pull him into a hearty hug. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Think we’re good. My brother’s out back, grilling burgers. Tonight is just real casual. The rest of the weekend should be crazy.”

“Which room are we in?” Seth wanted a chance to settle in, take some time to regroup and then, dive right in. He figured they could get a feel for their accomodations and if need be, make a graceful exit to a hotel.

“We had a mix-up at the motel.” Kane looked grim as he spoke. Seth knew that look. That wasn’t a good look. _Something_ was wrong. “Finn’s brother had some flight delays. They gave his room away- we had to do some shifting…”

“So, where are we?”

“Sorry, Kiddo. We had to push you two into the office. If it doesn’t work out- we can do some swapping- send you over to my place for some of the others coming here but that’s overrun with children and more of Finn’s family and…”

Seth didn’t even know where to begin processing this information. For one thing, they’d be stuck on a pull out couch in the mortuary office. The local hotels were probably all full and he didn’t want to stay with a bunch of strangers in his dad’s house. Also…there was the subject of his cousin’s fiancé. He knew that name…

“Finn?” He couldn’t place the name. He’d known a Finn ages ago but it couldn’t be the same one. That just didn’t feel possible.

“Balor- your cousin’s fiancé?” Kane gave Seth a weird look. “I _know_ we’ve gone over this.”

Seth assumed they had discussed it but he couldn’t remember. His dad loved to tell him _everything_ that went on in their small town, but Seth never seemed to remember more than a third of what they discussed.

“Oh.” Seth _swore_ he would have remembered this but since he didn’t, it made sense to play it off.

“Funny how that works. We always thought _you’d_ be the one to marry Finn…” Kane’s voice drifted off, realizing this wasn’t the conversation to have in front of Drew.

“Who’s Finn?” Drew asked, following Seth towards the office.

“My high school sweetheart.” Seth didn’t know how open he should be. While he didn’t keep secrets from his boyfriend, he didn’t see the point of reliving the past. “We were pretty serious at one point but…” He paused, stopping in front of a heavily scarred oak door. Reaching out, he turned the knob and shouldered his way into the room.

“What happened?” Drew followed him into the office, taking care to shut the door behind them.

“We wanted different things.”

Finn had wanted to settle down, focus on the future and do the domestic thing. He’d found his home in Millerton, and was content to be there. Seth was more ambitious. He needed to focus on building his career, and becoming someone.

In the end, it had made more sense to go their separate ways.

“Here we go.” Drew stopped, pulling the cushions off the floral rattan sofa. “This isn’t terrible.” Exposing the folded bed, he stared down, struggling to unfold it.

“You’re taking this much better than I thought,” Seth said, setting their duffel bag on the office chair. The room wasn’t very big but they also wouldn’t be here for very long. “I would have mentioned Finn if I had actually remembered.”

“We’re here now. As long as you come home with me, I don’t care.” He let out a triumphant grunt as the bed finally pulled out. Surveying it, he groaned. “I miss our king.”

Seth nodded, staring at the bed. The mattress was _maybe_ a double. Between Drew’s 6’5 frame and Seth’s lanky size, they’d be lucky to fit.

“You and me against the world.” Drew brushed his lips over Seth’s temple. “Forever.”

“Always.” Seth turned, draping his arms around Drew’s neck.

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting their quiet moment. Seth groaned, pulling away. Reaching over, he pulled the door open.

“Yes?”

“Uncle Mark needs some help after all- do you boys mind?” Kane offered them a friendly grin.

“Not at all. Come on, Seth.” Drew grabbed Seth by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the yard.

“Thank you!” Kane called.

“Anytime, Dad!” Seth shouted in response.


End file.
